Clockwork
by Graviton Bomber
Summary: When Ryou tries to posses Yuka things go horribly wrong, now trapped in the back of Yuka's mind they are launched into a journy with the hopes of seperating themselves with new enemies around every corner they must work together in order to survive. Please review accepting OC's 2 spaces left


** A/N: Hello! this is my first corpse party story so please leave constructive criticism, that's pretty much all that I have so now the story begins!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse party nor the characters._

* * *

**Yuka**

* * *

It had been silent, then quicker than Yuka could track, _he _appeared, the little boy with his ghostly form stood ten feet away from her, his head cocked to the side in a mimicking of curiosity. He giggled and disappeared leaving a cold void in his wake. Yuka sighed in relief, maybe the boy had sensed someone else, or perhaps she just wasn't worth his time. She sighed and turned around.

She almost fell back in panic, the ghost had been right behind her, it giggled as she let out a shriek of terror. Close up she got an unwanted picture that stuck into her mind, the little boys eyes had been abnormally wide accompanied by an equally disturbing smile, but that wasn't the worst part, his chest had been slashed open and a darker blue stain spread out from the wound representing blood, he stretched out his right arm towards her slowly, almost as if taunting her inevitable fate.

His mouth opened revealing the lack of a tongue and Yuka felt herself shaking, she didn't want to die. Dammit! nobody wanted to die but all around her was death in its most concentrated form.

"Got You!" The boy whispered gleefully, Yuka felt her legs shaking even more and her consciousness started to slip away, she tried to fight it, to stay awake, but it was useless.

Yuka's eyes closed and she collapsed sending a sickening thud throughout the school.

Ryou giggled with childlike glee and entered the girl's mind, he would make sure her corpse was found by that brother of hers. He'd watch the boy squirm around and cry, then, he'd kill him as well. gleefully speculating on this the child ghost failed to notice the steady darkening of his surroundings. Too late he realized the dramatic change in his surroundings.

'_Why is everything getting dark?' _He wondered _'Could she be dying? No, I didn't hurt her at all though...yet...'_

A thought suddenly caused Ryou's eyes to snap wide open in fear, he was being pushed back, pushed into the dark corners of Yuka's mind. He frantically tried to escape but it was almost as if he was being drawn to the area of his fear, like a magnet, he screamed and felt his powers leaving him, clinging to the girl's soul, gnashing his teeth Ryou tried to latch onto Yuka's soul but he was roughly pushed away into the darkness, he screamed and the darkness absorbed him.

It was warm, the darkness was, not cold like one would expect. Ryou's light blue glow illuminated the darkness yet did little to ease his fears, he remembered this darkness, the darkness before he'd been killed, he didn't know what was happening, the boy grit his teeth together almost expecting it to help his situation, it didn't. Balling up his small hands into fists he pounded against his prison in a tantrum of confusion and anger.

"LET ME OUT, RIGHT NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU HEAR ME?!...damn..." It was no use and he knew it, until the girl woke up he had no way to communicate with her, and even then that was supposing she knew how to get him out of her mind, highly doubtful. Whimpering the little boy curled up wrapping his arms around his legs. Sitting there he wondered, was this his punishment?, he hadn't wanted to die, had he done something to deserve this?...

He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the nexus around him, he wasnt alone, he could hear their voices. Light whispers of Yukas thoughts spoke out at random intervals. It was both irritating and frightening at the same time, this must be what his victims felt during his possession of their body's. How long before the girl awoke was unknown to him however he tried to form a crude plan in his mind until then. It felt good to have a plan, to know what to do. That was his greatest fear not knowing what to do, it made him feel weak and lost.

For everyone was lost in this hell.

* * *

**Mitsuki**

* * *

The hallway sped past Mitsuki in a blur of corpses chairs and litter, she ran, and ran, and ran, her assailant calmly following her, he didn't seem to be very concerned about the situation as he didn't bother running, the way he calmly spun that knife in his hands, that look in his eyes, the smile on his face, it all was all unnerving.

The young man tried talking to his victim. "Come on Mitsuki, can't we talk about this?"

"Go to hell Kizami!"

Kizami chuckled and taunted her further.

"Are you still angry about the others? If you stop running you can see them again!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"

Mitsuki made a sharp turn left sprinting down the next hallway, she felt as if this had gone on for hours, how was she still able to run? She tried to open a classroom door but it held firm. Damn doors. Her feet suddenly hit a wooden plank that had been loosened by the earthquake, a loud shriek of pain escaped the girls lips as her foot twisted painfully, she desperately tried to regain her footing and limped away from a slowly advancing Kizami.

"OH! did you sprain your ankle Mitsuki? I can fix that you know?"

"..." Mitsuki refused to answer, she wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction.

Her head was clouding up, exhaustion and pain mingling into a monster that threatened to consume her at any given moment, still the girl pressed on desperately.

She didn't cry, she wanted to cry but she couldn't, she had to survive for the others. the lights suddenly flickered off then returned to normal causing her to become disoriented, Spots obscured her eye sight. How badly Mitsuki wanted this all to end. Suddenly she faceplanted into a wooden door.

'_N..no..o...please no'_

It was a dead-end and Kizami was closing in on her location. She frantically pulled on the door begging, pleading, kicking, screaming.

A shout rang from behind the door.

"GO AWAY! find your own room!"

She felt anger boil inside her at this coward, then exhaustion and despair hit her all at once, falling to her knee's Mitsuki's head hung low to the ground, this was the end, she felt her eyes watering as words escaped her lips.

"I don't want to die...please...I have to live, Someone..."

At this point she had no idea what she was saying. She heard Kizami rounding the corner.

"So we've finally given up have we?"

* * *

**Yuka and Ryou**

* * *

"Eh...what...happened?" Yuka slowly woke her head felt sore and she gazed around her surroundings, were had the one ghost gone? she could have sworn.

_**"Hey!"**_

Yuka almost fell as the boy's voice rang in her thoughts. She wondered if she was going crazy before tentivly speaking aloud.

"...How...are you doing that..."

She heard the ghost sigh in irritation.

_**"I'm inside your head or more simply your mind."**_

Yuka felt indignation suddenly take hold of her and she responded angrily.

_"What!?_ Get out! now!"

**_"HA! heheheh your funny you know that? you make it sound as if I have a choice, I'm trapped in the back of your mind with no powers."_**

Yuka winced as the boy's voice raised _**"What have you done to me you insufferable brat!? Get me out of here NOW!"**_

"Could you pipe it down pleas-"

**_"No! You shut up! Just wait until the others get here they'll kill you stupid girl! I am Ryou the most feared revenent ever and you will bend to my will or di-"_**

"SHUT UP"

Ryou felt his surroundings shake and he was thrown violently into the ground.

Grimacing Yuka lowered her voice.

"Now I... don't know how this happened but maybe we can try to figure out how to fix this?"

_**"PFT are you serious I can't believe your ignorance, like hell I'm working with you!"**_

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

_**"..."**_

Frowning Yuka strode over to one of the classrooms and started turning the handle.

"_**I wouldnt do that if I were** **you**..."_ Ryou suddenly objected.

"Oh why are you giving me advice Mr. 'like hell I'm working with you'?"

**_"...Shut up... for all I know if you die I might be trapped in your corpse forever, so think before you act!"_**

* * *

**Mitsuki**

* * *

A murky darkness seemed to fill the air, time slowed, each of Mitsuki's senses seemed to fail. Kizami Brought the knife to her chest, right in front of her heart.

She put on the bravest face she could and spoke slowly.

"I...wont preform for you..."

Kizami got closer.

"Is that right? will it be the same as I kill you?"

She spat in his face.

Shock flickered across her assailants face, burning pain shot through Mitsuki's face as he slashed the knife across her face slightly cutting it. Kizami kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her lungs. She stared at the wall words were scratched into the surface.

_I Don't want to die_

Another blow impacted into her side sending the girl flying. Mitsuki yelped as her form made contact with the wall sending new waves of pain searing through her nerves.

_I CANT die_

"Stupid bitch. he... !"

_PLease dOnT LeT me dIe_

Crimson covered steel sliced across her arm and a scream escaped her lips.

_TheiR aLl GoNE_

Kizami leaned against the door catching his breath, a movement caught his attention.

"Eh?"

The girl, the stubborn girl, was slowly, painstakingly pulling herself along the floor, irritation flickered across his face, didn't they know when to die? Stupid people. Nudging her with his shoe he tried gaining her attention.

"Oi! Were you think your going, its useless running away ya know?"

To his immense irritation the girl continued slowly pushing herself forward. He kicked her harshly and he grinned with satisfaction as she crumpled against the wall. Approaching her battered form he taunted her.

"That wasn't very nice ignoring me, I think I'd better give you a lesson on manners." The girl looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Fuck you, go to hell Kizami."

Anger flashed across Kizami's face and he slowly said.

"Hell?"

He pulled out the knife.

"I'll show you hell!"

His rants suddenly cut off as the door flew open and a large cart slammed into him, spit flew out of his mouth as he was pushed back to the opposing side of the hall.

_'What?-' _His thoughts were interrupted as he hit the wall, his head snapped back and he lost conscious.

The door creaked open further, in her daze Mitsuki barely made out the form of a boy around her age nervously approaching her, he muttered random phrases and words and his eyes seemed to twitch in every wich direction.

He grabbed her left arm and dragged her into the room, the door slammed shut the sound reverberating throughout the school.

* * *

**Unknown **

* * *

A bespectacled ghost raised his head at the sound of a door clanging. He haphazardly ran a bloody hand through his orange hair and gave a small smile.

"That one guy finally came out of his little nest? hehe" The boy floated over to pick up a book.

"Why do I always have to guard this part of the hallway? It's no fun I wonder how Kent's holding up? Probably having the time of his life fricken suck up."

Yawning the boy flipped through the novel, what a boring place.

Out of the corner of his eye the ghost caught sight of a girl trying to rush past.

The girl was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and slammed into a wall. Shaking off her disorientation she looked up, and screamed, the ghost was face to face with her a smile stretching ear to ear. His head twisted to the side and he held up a pair of scissors in his right hand.

"And where might you be going girly? I wouldn't have entered here if I were you!"

He seemed overly happy about killing her.

* * *

_Tyle's memoirs NO#1 _

_Why are we here?_

_HOW are we here is and even bigger question yet if think about it it's probably not worth finding out._

_How do escape HA! sorry to whoever's reading this, you won't find a way to escape in these notes, however you will gain my advice._

_Probably..._

_We got here just a day ago seven of us, now there's only four left. Whatever I never gave a damn about the others in the first place, yeah I didn't want them to die but I'm not very emotional about their deaths either. _

_All I need is the three of them, my closest friends._

_Theres so many corpses here, it makes me sick thinking about it. Even more so when I actually saw the murder of the other three students who came here with us. _

_I need to be careful, I can't afford to screw up._

_We'll be fine though, as it turns out insects aren't the only things in this place, found a nest of rats the other day._

_'yum'...I can't even fake it, all in all it was disgusting, however at least we are still alive._

_I sure hope my brothers doing fine without me hard as it is to admit I actually miss the little rascals face hehe..._

_I wonder if I'm going to have to kill anyone?...why is this even crossing my mind?_

* * *

_Kent's memiors NO#1_

_I can't believe it...three of my friends dead...god damnit_

_Still, at least Tyle (...) and (-) are still ok _

_speaking of (-) he's already taken up his usual position of the leader and for that I'm glad, always better to be second command._

_(...)'s always looked out for me even though I may not have been the most likable person before I met him._

_As for that orange haired bookworm Tyle ...we bicker I guess but everyone's on edge...almost everyone..._

_The other guy...(...) he ran off yesterday after we came across a large amount of bodies. _

_Went insane I reckon, were going after him though. _

_I wonder though isn't (-) taking this awfully calmly? Even if he's always been level headed._

* * *

_(-)'s memoirs NO #1  
_

_I've tooken the posistion of leader, natile, jonah, quint...three people dead and all I could do was watch as those little ghost brats took away their lives before my eyes._

_I have to be strong, I have to protect my friends, I can't beleive (...) ran off, damn him, if we die because of him rggggggg _

* * *

_(...)'s memoirs NO #1_

_I DoNt wAnt To diE_


End file.
